monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Tinsel Fluff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster high fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thirza the Vampire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MewArcticWolf (Talk) 00:28, April 9, 2011 Heyo! :3 :3 :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 14:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) What's up? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 00:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What are ya doin at Church? And pretty good. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 00:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Tell tale, and I was thinkin maybe she's the girl who shattered Destineys jewel in the pendant in the first episode of the story. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 00:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yah! :3 You should keep a' workin on her page xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thirz, wherever we just plain go there's awesomeness xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yah! Your de lightning to mah Thunda! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! xD *pulls out a few lollipops* want one? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) XD Here ya go! *hands you a few* [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) xD Does she like suckers? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha! xD Same here! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 02:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Shweet! I've got an Italian Mermaid Melody song :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 02:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) xD I found it first! I actuaslly listened to it about two weeks ago :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 16:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Herro! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 19:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I'ma gewd! And ju? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 19:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'm considering adding Tianshi as Destiney's younger sister who skipped grades to see her again xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Shweet! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 20:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Whenever I get on my laptop! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 20:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) HEy! Sorry I disappeared! I had dance practice! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 23:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^^' and how old is Chloe? If she's ten, she and my sister Mew may get along very well ._. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 18:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah. sos she's around Mews age. Something tells me they might have quite a bit in common ._. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 18:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Herro! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 23:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fer what? :? I'm confused. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 00:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Have fun! xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 00:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokers! I added pictures to Destineys WITCH fanon pages! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 00:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Allo :3 [[User:Chloe the Wolf|'Woof! I'm a Werewolf!']] [[User Talk:Chloe the Wolf|'Wanna play?']] "'yay "' 01:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC)